ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Gross
Edward Gross is an author and journalist. Gross is the (co-)author of several unauthorized Star Trek reference books. His first Trek work was as a contributing free-lance writer for Starlog Press, the former O'Quinn Studios, for whom he started working from 1986 onward, submitting numerous articles. His articles were published in their Starlog magazine as well as the - publications Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home - The Official Movie Magazine and several issues of The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine. For Starlog, Gross specialized in tracking down and interviewing the more peripheral contributors to the franchise, such as guest actors, directors, and writers, as well as lesser known production staffers, that were rarely, if at all referred to in other, later publications covering the franchise. Building upon the knowledge and experience garnered there he started writing his unlicensed reference books, most of them in cooperation with Mark A. Altman. In them he expanded upon the interviews he had done with said contributors, resulting in point of view works that were somewhat outside the more "political correct" ones utilized in the "officially licensed" works of, for example, Pocket Books. Interviewees, long outside the purview of official studio policies, often felt free to proffer a more critical view on the production of Star Trek and the studio policies surrounding them. ''Star Trek'' credits *Books **''The Search for Spock: the Star Trek Movie Files'' ( ) **''Trek: The Lost Years'' ( ) **''The Making of the Next Generation'' ( ) **''The Making of the Trek Films'' ( , edited and co-wrote, with numerous other writers) **''Trek Classic: 25 Years Later'' ( ) **''Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI'' ( , with Mark A. Altman and Ron Magid) **''Captain's Logs: The Complete Trek Voyages'' ( ) **''Lost Voyages of Trek and the Next Generation'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Great Birds of the Galaxy: Gene Rodenberry and the Creators of Trek'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Captain's Log Supplemental: Season 7'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) **''Trek Navigator: The Ultimate Guide to the Entire Trek Saga'' ( , with Mark A. Altman) * Articles ** "John de Lancie - Q", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 2, pp. 4-7 ** "For the Love of Star Trek" - D.C. Fontana, The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 2, p. 8 ** "Writer Tracy Tormé - & Beyond", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 2, pp. 22-25 ** "Writers Katharyn Powers & Michael Baron - Inside ", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 2, pp. 59-62 ** "Jonathan Frakes - Commander William Riker", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 4-9 ** "Writer Richard Krzemien - Beyond ", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 18-20 ** "The Encore of Q", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, p. 48 ** "Marina Sirtis - Counselor Deanna Troi", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 50-54 ** "Michael Dorn - Lt. Worf", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 7, pp. 15-20 ** "Rob Bowman - Director of a Dozen", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 10, pp. 13-21 ** "Corey Allen - Directing Farpoint Encounters", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 10, pp. 62-66 ** "Cliff Bole - Of Redemption & Unification", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 17, pp. 27-35 ** "Robert Iscove - Inventor of , The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 19, p. 25 Non Trek work *Books **''Buffy X-Posed : The Unauthorized Biography of Sarah Michelle Gellar and Her On-Screen Character'' **''Spider-Man Confidential: From Comic Icon to Hollywood Hero'' **''Alien Nation: The Unofficial Companion'' **''Planet of the Apes Revisited: The Role of the Chicago Underworld in the Shaping of Modern America'' **''Planet of the Apes Revisited: the Behind-the-Scenes Story of the Classic Science Fiction Saga'' **''Creating Babylon 5'' ** Rocky: The Ultimate Guide **''Dark Shadows Tribute Book'' (with James Van Hise) **''Films of Eddie Murphy'' **''The L.A. Law Handbook'' **''Top Gun: The Films of Tom Cruise'' **''Unofficial Tale of Beauty and the Beast'' **''Cheers: Where Everybody Knows Your Name'' **''The Unofficial Story of the Making of a Wiseguy'' **''The Wonder Years: Growing Up in the 1960s'' **''Secret of Michael J. Fox's Success'' **''The 25th Anniversary Odd Couple Companion: Still Odd After All These Years'' **''Rocky and the Films of Sylvester Stallone'' **''Dark Shadows: A 20th Anniversary Tribute: The Dark Shadows Files'' **''Dark Shadows: The Terror Begins: The Dark Shadows Files'' Gross, Edward